Clarissa's Latios
Clarissa's Latios is a Pokémon she obtained in Hoenn as a Legendary Guardian. History As a Wild Pokémon Latios appeared on Hoenn Route 118 with Latias where they kidnapped Clarissa and Jax. They did this so she could come to the Southern Island where Team Magma and Aqua were planning to take the duo. Clarissa and Jax successfully defended the Island with the help of Charizard, Pichu, and the Eon Duo. Before leaving, she caught Latios after he saw her worthy of his allegiance to her as a Legendary Guardian. With Clarissa Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire Latios appeared at the battle for Sootopolis where he caught his trainer. Latios allowed Clarissa to ride on his back while Jax rode his Latias and Lisia rode Rayquaza. The trio managed to over power Kyogre, Groudon, and the meteor heading for Hoenn. After this Latios' opinion on Clarissa changed and departed back to the Southern Island. Sparks: Battle Frontier Latios appeared without Latias on word that he heard Clarissa would be versing Palace Maven Spenser. Although Clarissa was hesitant at first she ended up using him when he showed up at the actual battle. Latios went up against Shiftry and despite the Type-Disadvantage he won with an Aerial Ace and Fury Cutter combo. He later fell to Slaking's Hyper Beam. Latios is shown to be more open to his trainer Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Latios appeared at the Spear Pillar when Clarissa was about to enter the Distortion World. Latios aided Clarissa in her fight with Cyrus. He later greeted her when she was at The Lily of The Valley conference in order to wish her luck. Sparks: Black & White Latios and Latias are seen defending the Southern Island against Team Rocket, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma grunts. Sparks: XYZ The Duo they aided Clarissa and Jax in their battle against Yveltal and Team Flare. After his trainer was petrified, Latios was extremely distraught and was furious with Yveltal (even trying to attack the Dark-Type). Latias departed with her brother in order to get him to calm down. After news spread to Hoenn that Clarissa was alive, Latios immediately rushed to see his trainer and was relieved. He was present at her Pokémon League battle with Jax and watched the battle with his sister. Sparks: Sun & Moon Latios is seen at the end when Clarissa calls upon him, telling him she knew what he wanted to be. Sparks: Eternal Faith Much like Jax and Latias, Latios joined Clarissa on her main team years later. Personality Latios comes off as the more responsible than Latias and has a distrust towards humans. This being said he only choose Clarissa due to her status as a Legendary Guardian and nothing else. At first Latios did not understand why a strong Pokémon stays with a human when it could simply leave. Eventually overtime he began to see why and began to trust his trainer, even battling alongside her. Latios was a bit shocked when Clarissa told him in Hoenn that she didn't know what she wanted to be when she finished her journeys. At the end of Sun & Moon when Clarissa told him she wanted to The Viridian City Gym Leader, Latios was happy his trainer finally knew what she wanted to be. Moves Used In The Manga Latios appears in the Sparks: Forever under Clarissa's ownership. He is nicknamed "Luke". Gallery Latios anime.png|Latios in his debut Clarissa and Latios.png|With Clarissa Latios37gt.jpg|Latios in Sparks: Battle Frontier Tobias_Latios_Front.png|Latios in Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Tobias Latios Giga Impact.png Tobias Latios Luster Purge.png Latios Safeguard.png Latios Dragon Pulse.png Latias and Latios MS018 Psychic.png The_Soul_Dew.png|Latios' Soul Dew Eon_Pokemon.png|With Latias Latios_farewell.png|Leaving Latias to battle alongside Clarissa Eon duo Adventures.png|Latios in The Manga Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters